


The Blue Wonder

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: 25 Ficlets of Single Characters [5]
Category: Queen's Blade, Sonic Underground, Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship, Implied Dark Backstory, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension, Spoilers for future stories, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic was the fastest thing alive and was a hero in Mobius despite his flaws. Smash has hurt his ego greatly, but it hasn’t stopped Sonic from participating in the tournament despite the negativity thrown at him. He just wished those that he considered a friend would treat him as an equal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So much for trying to do Samus again…then again, she's a human character and I'm sure people would love to see a ficlet of a hedgehog like Sonic. So here is his ficlet. Enjoy!

**Unexpected**

Snake was the first third party character declared in Brawl. It took the world by swarm especially when Master Hand said that anyone could join the fight. If there was any fighter the audience wanted, they just had to submit their ballot votes. Sonic was the one who won for Brawl thus finally allowing Sonic to settle the score with Mario once and for all who was the better mascot.

**Squad**

Back in Brawl, Sonic had befriended Pit and Red and was never able to separate from them ever since. This was back when Pit was still perceived as a kind hearted angel who wouldn't hurt a fly. Come the fourth tournament and they added Megaman to their group. While Red stayed the same in terms of being a cheerful idiot, Pit had drifted apart from the group. It first started when Pit had asked for a room on the fourth floor with just Dark Pit and no one else. After that, Pit spent more time on missions and he never had time for his old friends anymore. If he did have time, he was always hanging out with the dark angel or starting a fight with Shulk over something petty. Sonic missed the old Pit that was his friend…even if that Pit was just a fake.

**Swim**

Master Hand was aware of Sonic's inability to swim. (Pit couldn't swim well either, but that was something that would be found out during the current tournament). He used his powers to allow all the Smashers to swim in the water as long as they were in battle. Sonic was so happy that he would be able to swim…but he misheard the words, so he tried to swim outside in Smashopolis that one time…and nearly drowned had it not been for Mario. Sonic had to give a pathetic thank you to the Italian Plumber from saving him from his stupidity. Sonic would avoid water stages like Isle Delfino as a result even if he could swim in Smash.

**Gods**

Sonic was the fastest thing alive. There was nothing that would outclass him in speed. Dunban was impressed with how fast the blue wonder was.

Palutena had to be a jerk about it though. She cast a spell on him outside of Smash and then told him that she and Shulk were faster than him. Shulk honestly didn't believe that even if he used Speed form and equipped Quick Step gems all over his body. Sonic took the bait and challenged the two of them to Race to the Finish. The starting point is Smash Brothers Mansion and the end point is Smash Harbor in Smashopolis. This should have been Sonic's game if not for that curse.

Suffice to say, everyone saw Palutena and Shulk were running faster than the blue wonder. The poor hedgehog would be begging Chrom to go out and drink with him afterwards. Shulk wouldn't realize that Palutena rigged the competition until later thus his opinion of her would go down for the terrible prank.

**0%**

Sonic will never forget the humiliation Mario gave him during that one tournament. He had the lead against the Italian Plumber, but he lost it because of some bullshit with Mario's recovery. How was he supposed to know that Mario would chase him to the top of the stage and do the super jump punch? Sonic died at zero percent and that ended the game. The audience went wild with how well Mario was doing in this Smash tournament. Most of the Smashers felt bad for Sonic and made those besides Sheik and Rosalina dread the idea of fighting Mario.

**Grown-Up**

Sonic hates how Fox is always trying to act as the only reasonable person in Smash Brothers Mansion. Yes, he wasn't as arrogant as Falco or as idiotic as Red, but Fox had always tried to set an example for the younger Smashers. Compared to the other Smashers, he has aged greatly from when he first entered the Smash Brothers tournament. However, Sonic felt that Fox has lost most of his vigor that made him so lovable back in Melee. Fox was still obsessed with glory and being the best without cutting corners, but he just wasn't as fun as Sonic remembered as. When the blue hedgehog casually brought this up to the leader of Star Fox, he was told to grow up…and Sonic hated that so much.

**Forest**

When things became too stressful at the mansion, Sonic would run off to the Smash Forest where the voices were silent. Normally, the speedy hedgehog would be able to handle all the problems back at the mansion if his own hidden insecurities didn't get the best of him whether it was his performance in Smash or his fear of the group he was in drift away. There was one spot at the lake where Sonic could just lay on the grass and glance at the clouds above. The slow cumulus clouds were enough to ease Sonic's mind and allowed him to close his eyes and take a snooze.

**Pranks**

Sonic was a huge prankster. It was no secret that his biggest targets were the people who were too slow for him. Granted, no one could match Sonic in speed without being a God or cheating, but Sonic's main victim was Ike. During the Brawl season, Ike was normally good-natured, but the minute Sonic had pranked him, the Radiant Hero would go into a frenzy and attempt to catch the blue wonder but fail. In the fourth tournament, Sonic attempted to mess with Ike again…but while Ike was still slow, he was craftier. When Ike caught Sonic when he least expected it…let's just say Sonic was in the infirmary for a week.

**Blue**

Sonic could understand the people who spent most of their time brooding. He thought they were wasting time by dwelling on the past. Megaman had fallen into a state of depression despite being…well…a robot. To be fair, robots were capable of gaining emotions as shown with R.O.B., but Sonic felt that Megaman was just feeling sorry for himself. Rock did not take this comment well and ordered him to get out of the room.

"You really need to stop being blue." Sonic groaned as he was forced out of the room. "I guess I'll have to get Ryu to snap you out of your funk. Joy…"

**Hatedom**

There wasn't anyone who hated their fanbase as much as Sonic. Well, Link would have probably hated his fanbase too if he wasn't so oblivious to the negative things the audience said. Sonic would be similar to Dark Pit in a sense, but unlike Dark Pit's "justified" hate as Sonic would put it, the blue hedgehog had taken the complaints from Brawl to be a fighter that would be considered competent. He was constantly met with boos and then eventually, he would be told by Master Hand that he would have to be "nerfed" to appease their anger. Sonic just wanted to quit Smash right there. He wasn't a quitter in any sense, but his performance went down afterwards. Sonic hated losing more than anything, but he had the cruel audience to blame for his misfortune.

**Nudity**

Sonic was probably one of the few Smashers in the mansion that did not care about nudity. Granted the Mobians were notorious for barely wearing any clothes because of a lack of apparent genitals while the ladies could choose to wear clothes or not. Some Smashers had wondered how it was possible for the Mobians to reproduce but that was just something left up to interpretation since Sonic and Shadow were not going to say anything about it. It drove Sonic up the wall though when Fox insisted that he start wearing clothes. Eventually, Sonic just gave in and put a short brown neckerchief around his neck.

"Is this okay?"

"NO! TAKE THAT OFF NOW!"

Sonic forgot how everyone in the mansion didn't want to be reminded of Sonic Boom.

**Chili Dog**

Sonic's favorite food in the word was chili dogs. He would do anything to take a bite out of those dogs. His love for chili dogs was compared to Pit's obsession with floor ice cream (although Sonic would never let his food touch the ground). Unlike Pit though, Sonic did not have the luxury of remaining in shape like Pit if he were to eat too many. The one time he wanted to see how many he could eat without exercising…let's just say Ms. Fit was so quick in grabbing the chubby hedgehog and dragging him to the Wii Fit Studio. Pit was there with him fortunately complaining about how he doesn't this treatment.

**Impossible**

Sonic had put so much hope in his Super Sonic form that he had failed to recall that his super form had failed on multiple occasions. Dr. Eggman was able to take advantage of his super form at one point and was able to split his world into seven pieces…and all because Sonic had thought that Dr. Eggman could never beat him. To be fair, Dr. Eggman had to play dirty in order to win on that occasion. The same could be said with any villain that needed to ambush and gang up on Sonic in order to defeat him.

The Great Evil was not like any other villain that Sonic had ever faced. Despite Pit and Fox pleading him to not charge in without a plan, Sonic did just that once he harnessed the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He could never forgive the Great Evil for destroying Mobius and his friends that were on the planet at the time.

His heart was filled with so much rage that the Chaos Emeralds backfired on him. They didn't give him the power he needed and tried to turn him into Dark Sonic instead. This was the worse moment when the Great Evil had launched a powerful attack that ironically impaled Sonic in all directions like a hedgehog.

"SONIC!"

Fox's voice was the last voice he heard. He was in a state of shock that the only words he could croak out as the Great Evil leered down on him with an evil smile.

"Im…poss…ible…mom…" **  
**

**Stalker**

Sonic was not a fan of stalkers. They creeped him out greatly and made Sonic question why they never just came out into the open and told the blue wonder was on their mind. He was willing to sit down and have a chat with them. Unfortunately, the main reason Sonic hated stalkers were because of Amy Rose. That pink hedgehog would follow him everywhere and not get in her thick skull that he hated when she chased him around with the hammer. He wasn't going to magically fall in love with her if she was going to threaten him most of the time. If Amy was in a good mood, then yeah Sonic enjoyed her presence, but he didn't like being in her presence more than half the time.

The irony was that Fox classified him as a stalker in the mansion because Sonic did the same thing as Amy. Sonic would get angry at this accusation, but it didn't' stop him from demanding a quick match with Fox almost every day.

**Speed**

Sonic's defining character trait was his speed. Without his speed, Sonic considered himself a nothing and an ordinary hedgehog that couldn't swim. He always got defensive when it came to his speed that he just didn't want someone to surpass him. Unfortunately that had gotten insults thrown at him about how he took drugs to go fast. Sonic wanted to punch the person in the mansion who thought it was a good idea to joke that his rings were used to buy speed.

**Shut Up!**

Have you ever gotten so bored in a Smash match that you decided to piss your opponent off by either constantly taunting or tea bagging them? Sonic did the former to Zelda. Seeing as how the Queen of Hyrule had no sense of humor, not only did she destroy him in battle for thinking so lowly of her, but she also filed a complaint to Master Hand about how "You're too slow" was the most obnoxious taunt that Sonic could ever had and he needed to get rid of it. Come next Smash Brothers, Sonic was forced to change his taunt to "Sonic speed". Sonic whined that Zelda literally destroyed his fun, but the brunette just wanted him to shut up and fight instead of run in place. Besides, most of the Smashers had agreed that Sonic had the most annoying taunt and it needed to be removed for the next tournament.

**Guitar**

Sonic could play an instrument too. He rolled his eyes at how Pit bragged about being great with the violin or how Sheik would randomly show up and play his harp just to mock the person stuck in a bad situation before vanishing into thin air. Sonic had a guitar passed down to him by his mother. All he would need to do is press it and his guitar would show up allowing him to play music and shoot energy beams from the tip of the guitar. Red had to question why Sonic never bothered using this as a weapon inside and outside of Smash. Sonic would shut his mouth as a response as he played a rather sad melody in the middle of the night when he thought everyone went to bed.

**Hiding Place**

No matter how fast Sonic could run, he could never hide successfully from Amy. Sonic wanted to know how Amy was allowed in the mansion and allowed to chase him around with her Piko-Piko hammer. He was starting to run out of places to hide without any consequences. If he tried to hide in the Goddesses room, Palutena would mess with him one way or another. If he hid in the angel room, Dark Pit would complain to Pit nonstop about letting the blue hedgehog shed in their room (which he wasn't going to shed his spines now). This left Fox who would just give him a small sermon if he managed to drive Amy away.

"Hey, Fox! Let me hide in your closet! I don't want Amy finding me!"

"Hey! Who said you could…Sonic!"

Sonic placed his finger over his lips before happily jumping into Fox's closest and closing it shut.

"Sonicccc! Where are you my darling?"

Sonic shivered hearing her voice. Fox's lax voice calmed him down though.

"Is there anything you need Amy?"

"Have you seen my darling Sonic? He seems to have went through here."

"He did. He said "hi" and then ran off to god knows where. I wouldn't be surprised if he went to the Smash Arcade to meet up with his friends."

Amy's eyes burned bright red as she immediately believed the older male's words.

"Just wait for me Sonic! Today is the day you will be mine!"

Fox sighed watching the female hedgehog run off. He waited until he was certain she was out of hearing range before he closed the door.

"It must be nice having dreams of a perfect relationship." Fox grumbled before looking toward his closet. "You can come out of the closet now Sonic. She's gone for now."

Sonic let out a huge sigh of relief before stepping out.

"Great. Now I can continue my nap. Mind if I sleep in your bed?"

"Umm…I'm about to head out…can you not?"

Sonic didn't really want to listen to the red fox. Immediately, he plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. Despite Fox's yelling, Sonic fell asleep immediately.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with kids like you?"

**Downhill**

Sonic understood what the fourth wall was. When Pit would say things that didn't make sense, Sonic would just look in the direction of the audience and groan at their reaction. Sonic was very aware that the audience in this universe and everyone outside wanted to see him crash and burn. The blue wonder has been knocked down more times he could count, but he'll never give up. As long as he keeps running, he'll always be here to stay.

**Age Gap**

The only reason Fox hasn't considered Sonic a love interest is due to the age gap between them. Fox was having issues with Krystal, but at least she was of legal age. Sonic in comparison had just turned sixteen and was still two years too young for Fox who was turning thirty soon. As a result of this dilemma, Fox was able to sympathize with Pit's rejection of the forced engagement. Being with someone who was underage spelled trouble and Fox sure as hell wasn't going to be thrown in prison for it.

**Equal**

Sonic had only one wish during the fourth tournament. He wanted Fox to acknowledge him as his equal. Yes, it was odd for the cocky blue hedgehog to want someone to pay attention to him. Sonic couldn't help but admire the red fox though. Fox was always in the Arwing, but he had demonstrated time and time again why he was so good at hand to hand combat (or rather just kicking). Sonic wasn't good enough to match the greatness of Fox back in Brawl (even if the tournament results said otherwise). After training for so long, Sonic was ready to fight against Fox evenly in the tournament. Fox just smirked seeing how much time and effort Sonic had put into his techniques to be able to match him equally. Heck, the fact that Sonic decided to copy Fox's down smash showed that he wanted to adapt to the metagame in comparison to the other veterans.

Sonic was ready to be Fox's equal, but the leader of Star Fox wouldn't tell him this yet. He wanted to see Sonic keep growing to be the best he could be.

**Nap**

Sonic was like Ryu in that he could fall asleep anywhere he wanted. Sonic's preferred place was to go to the roof and sleep there like the times he was at home. If Sonic wasn't exercising, the Smashers could expect to find him on the roof snoring. There were a few times he would have random nightmares when he was sleeping though. Rosalina was usually the one who would wake him up when he started to call out to his mother. She couldn't help but pity him when he denied there was nothing wrong when asked about his mom.

**Blunt**

Fox had heard from Pit that there were a weird group of girls that the light angel would dub the "Queen's Blade participants". From the information that Fox gathered, the most powerful and beautiful fighters would all gather at the Continent of Gainos and fight each other for the title of Queen's Blade as well as the right to rule the Continent in that world. These girls were powerful indeed but their clothes were much to be desired. Fox really hated people who wore fewer clothes than normal especially since they were exposing themselves to everything imaginable.

The leader of Star Fox also heard that Sonic interacted with one of the fighters of the Queen's Blade tournament. She was innocent half-elf Nowa who became quick friends with Sonic. For some strange reason, Nowa preferred hanging out in Smash Forest than in Smashopolis where some of the contestants were and the two hit it off due to their fondness of nature. Whatever conversation the two had alone, it caused Sonic to become rather blunt with everything particularly with his feelings for Fox. Learning from Nowa's older companion Tomoe, Sonic probably misinterpreted Nowa's innocent words into something else entirely. As a result, here Sonic was trying to earn Fox's affection…and he hated it.

**Adventure**

Sonic was jealous of Dark Pit. The most obvious reason was because Dark Pit had taken Pit's time away from him and now the two weren't so close like they were in Brawl. The not so obvious reason was because Dark Pit was still an angel despite his demon colored wings. Angels liked to isolate themselves in their safe haven where nobody could reach them. Dark Pit had the privilege to go wherever he wanted. Sonic wasn't aware at the restrictions the red eyed angel had, but it didn't change the fact that Sonic felt resentment seeing Dark Pit's group head out for a huge journey to stop Diamond without interfering with Pit's goal. It made Sonic wish that he could ask Tails to pilot the Blue Spaceship Typhoon, but he just couldn't. He hated taking orders that prevented him from doing something fun, but the universe was in danger because of this Diamond sorcerer and he needed to be with the other Smashers. Granted, following Pit's orders weren't too bad, but he wanted to do his own thing.

Here he was though back at Smash Brothers Mansion just waiting for the chance to strike with the other Smashers.

**Bystander**

Sonic may have been the hero of his tale but in the grand scheme of things, he was a bystander like every other major player. Rosalina had debated on whether to push Sonic to become someone important like a few other Smashers or to let him forget all the bad memories of the previous timelines and start over with a blank state each time. Rosalina chose the latter seeing how broken Sonic became every time he was involved in a bigger plot. One timeline was deadly for him that it cost him his life in a rather horrible manner. The Queen of the Cosmos couldn't bare to make those that cared for him suffer again like that…which was why she had made sure that Sonic would stay out of most dangerous situations involving powerful enemies that Super Sonic wouldn't be able to take. It was the least Rosalina could do for Pit seeing as how despite losing the closeness he had with the blue hedgehog during the Brawl days, he still cherished him as a friend dearly and did not deserve the suffering that had been thrown at him.

In the end though…Sonic would hate this decision. What Sonic hated more than anything was being pushed to the sidelines unable to help his friends that he cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 4438 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The Squad section is a reference to Fallen Angel how I made Pit, Sonic and Red roommates. Back in the Brawl era, Pit was always paired up with Link, Marth, Ike or a combination of the three that there wasn't enough diversity with who Pit would interact with. This changed though because I wanted Pit to stay close to his brother to imply that he has gotten paranoid after the Chaos Kin incident. Pit is still friends with Sonic, Ike, Red and Megaman, but most of Pit's interactions in my stories are either with Dark Pit, Palutena, Shulk, Rob or anyone outside of Smash.
> 
> 2\. The 0% is based on poor 6WX getting destroyed by Anti at Paragon. I would have just quit after that match if I died at 0% and had the lead.
> 
> 3\. Sonic targeting Ike is a reference to my story 50 Ways to Piss Off Ike. Don't ask about that story please.
> 
> 4\. My Sonic is a combination of multiple universes combined in one similar to how Red has the skills of the video game, but is pretty much from the anime with the backstory and whom he knows in the Pokémon universe. This Sonic combines the timeline of the games Sonic, backstory of Sonic Underground to an extent (which is mainly about his family) and some Sonic X references (only season 3 for the most part). It's meta how since Sonic Underground never finished, Sonic probably never saw his mother again and probably the only reason he still holds a grudge against Eggman even if he is on "good" terms with him like Mario is to Bowser. Granted, Aleena could still be alive, but Sonic sure as hell hasn't found her yet.
> 
> 5\. The terrible timeline that got Sonic killed? That's kind of foreshadowed in Ballad of the Goddess so…


End file.
